


Proposition

by midweekrobins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midweekrobins/pseuds/midweekrobins
Summary: idk what to say other than eichi is hajime's sugar daddy





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple arrangement, a mutually beneficial matter of convenience. It’s just another part-time job; at least, that’s what Hajime told himself to justify what he was doing as he snapped the picture on his phone. He was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room, wearing just his underwear and a t-shirt that he had pulled up with his free hand to show off his stomach and chest. The picture he just took showcased this view from his thighs up, and even featured his blushing expression, biting his lip as he looked down at his phone, hair falling slightly over his face.

As soon as Hajime looked at the picture he had just taken, he was overcome in embarrassment, and he squealed and threw his phone across the room. However, he immediately scrambled over to pick it up and make sure it wasn’t broken because he definitely couldn’t afford to repair a broken phone -- at least, not yet. Thankfully, the screen was unscratched and it lit up right away, so Hajime sighed in relief as he pulled the picture back up and attached it in a message to the only other person who would ever see it. 

**TO:** Eichi-onii-chan  
**{1 ATTACHMENT}**  
i hope this is ok for the first one  >///___///<

His fingers shook as he held his phone with both hands, hesitating. Finally, he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as he pressed “send” on the message and immediately snapped the phone shut, exhaling. There was no going back now, huh? He just had to make sure no one ever found out. But he trusted Eichi, which was why he was going along with this. He hadn’t seen the student council president since that conversation, which had given him plenty of time to think and deliberate on his answer to Eichi’s proposition, but it also meant that this message was his answer, and he had no idea what Eichi’s response would be. What if he had changed his mind about this whole thing? Oh god, Hajime should have talked to him first before he just sent him something like that. What was he thinking? 

But then again, it was Eichi’s idea in the first place, and for whatever reason, he sure did seem to want this at that time… 

***

_“Ahh, Hajime-kun, I think the tea you make gets better each time I taste it.” Eichi smiled at Hajime as he sat down to join him at the table in the Tea Club room. Ritsu wasn’t there today, so it was just the two of them, but Ritsu was asleep most of the time anyway so it wasn’t too lonely._

_“Eheheh, I’m so glad you like it, Eichi-onii-chan,” Hajime replied, pushing his hair behind his ear and taking a sip of his own tea._

_“You know, I don’t think I ever get tired of hearing you call me that… I wish I had a little brother who was just like you,” Eichi sighed, resting his head in his hand as he looked at Hajime from across the table._

_“Well, I’m the oldest of all the kids in my family, so sometimes I wish I had an older sibling… I think you would be a great older brother!”_

_“Oh? Why don’t we try it, then?” Hajime looked up at him. Something about the way Eichi said that, in addition to the way he was looking at him made Hajime squirm a little in his seat. It almost sounded like he had this conversation planned out and it was going right in the direction he wanted. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well, you deserve to be taken care of sometimes, don’t you? After all, you’re always taking care of others. Why don’t you let me take care of you? And in return… well, I just get to enjoy you being your cute self!”_

_“I’m…. not sure that I-?”_

_“Ah, you really are quite innocent, it’s so endearing… Hajime-kun, your unit gets its appeal from cuteness, right? Your fans pay money to enjoy you being cute. Just think of this as me, a fan, paying to enjoy your cuteness, but… a one-on-one arrangement. Something more… private. Does that make sense?” Eichi’s smiling expression didn’t falter at all throughout his explanation, but as Hajime slowly realized what he was implying, his own face turned red and his jaw dropped as his hands moved to cover his mouth._

_“I don’t really… know how to respond… I don’t know that I can do something like… that? Um…” Hajime felt a little silly, stuttering like he was, but his brain wasn’t quite able to form a coherent response. But Eichi just moved his chair closer to Hajime’s and put his hand on his head comfortingly._

_“Don’t worry too much. Of course we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We could start simple, with just pictures, and if you wanted to… let’s say, get promoted? You would surely get a raise. But again, it’s all up to you.” He gave Hajime’s head a pat as he stood up started to head out. With a final wink, he said, “You have my phone number,” and walked out, leaving Hajime bewildered and alone._

***

Less than two (incredibly nerve-wracking) minutes after Hajime sent the picture, his phone buzzed with a response. Anxiously, he inhaled as he picked up his phone and forced himself to look at the reply.

**FROM:** Eichi-onii-chan  
Hajime-kuuuuunnn!! ヽ(o♡o)/

Hajime barely had time to breathe out before his phone buzzed again with another notification. He nearly passed out when he read what the notification said: “10,000¥ has been transferred into your account.” 

As if he wasn’t already overwhelmed enough with that, another text message from Eichi came through almost immediately.

**FROM:** Eichi-onii-chan  
That picture is a great start. I hope you find that to be appropriate compensation. If you want, it can only go up from here ^.~

Hajime was starting to think that maybe he could do this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime was unsure about how to go about interacting with Eichi after he sent the first picture. He had been too overwhelmed to do anything after Eichi’s response, so he had simply just ignored the issue altogether. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed by what he was doing, or by the fact that he didn’t really regret it (some deep part of him was even enjoying it, but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet.) Either way, by the time he was back at school, he knew that he would have to confront his embarrassment. 

He almost considered skipping club activities altogether, but wouldn’t that give Eichi the impression that he didn’t want to continue with their arrangement? Despite how awkward he felt, it was actually quite the contrary. He just had to figure out how to move past his bashfulness… as he thought about it, his shyness was something he needed to overcome in general, so wouldn’t this be a good way? 

So there he was in the Tea Club room, waiting for the others to arrive and preparing to brew some tea. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest and he kept glancing at the door to see if anyone (Eichi) was coming in. Finally, someone (not Eichi) did trudge into the room with a yawn and immediately sat down and rested his head on the table.

“Haakun, what are you making today?” Ritsu mumbled through his arm.

“This is a blend that the President enjoyed last time; I hope you like it too!” Hajime willed his face to stop heating up at the mention of Eichi as he focused on boiling the water (an incredibly difficult task) and not letting Ritsu see how distracted he was (an even more difficult task.) Why was he so embarrassed, all he did was send a picture, there was no need for him to be reacting like this--

“Good afternoon, Ritsu-kun, Hajime-kun,” came a lofty voice through the entrance, and Hajime nearly burned himself with hot water as he jumped in surprise. Ritsu grunted from the table, already half asleep, and Hajime stuttered out some form of a greeting. Eichi took a seat next to Ritsu and smiled. “How diligent, Hajime-kun, already having tea prepared before all the members are even here.” 

“I-it’s the blend you liked last time… hopefully it’s even better today…” Hajime replied, staring hard at the teapot as he brought it over to the table. He was avoiding looking at Eichi at all costs, but he could feel the older boy’s eyes piercing him anyway. Agh, why was he acting so awkward? He wasn’t imagining this weird atmosphere, was he? Hands shaking, he filled Eichi’s cup and then moved onto Ritsu’s, despite the fact that he was clearly unconscious. 

“Hajime-kun, could it be that you’re nervous about something? You can talk to me, you know,” Eichi’s eyes were twinkling and the smile never left his face, and Hajime got the feeling he was having fun with this. 

“Ah… um…” he glanced nervously at Ritsu’s sleeping form hunched over on the table, hoping that Eichi would take the hint. (Eichi was enjoying himself immensely at Hajime’s discomfort, in fact, he found it quite adorable, but he didn’t want to push the little rabbit too far too early.) “Could we maybe go outside? Once you’re done your tea of course, I don’t want it to get cold and I don’t want to rush you... “ 

“Of course, a stroll sounds lovely. It’s quite nice out today, after all, it would be a waste to spend the day indoors.” Eichi sipped at the tea. “Ahh, even better than last time! Truly amazing. Oh dear, am I picking up Wataru’s speech patterns?” 

Hajime wasn’t sure how Eichi was able to make conversation through this awkward atmosphere that was surely Hajime’s own fault, nor was he sure how he was able to keep responding to the small talk, but he did feel an overwhelming sense of relief as Eichi finally put down his cup with a content sigh. “Now, how about we take that walk?”

The fresh air gave Hajime a chance to breathe and calm himself down a bit as he attempted to plot a course of action. Eichi, unfairly enough, seemed completely at ease, stopping every once in awhile to squat and inspect a flower or insect that caught his eye. They ended up behind the school, in a quiet courtyard shaded by trees and carpeted with soft, untreaded grass. A patch of sunlight pushed through the leaves and bounced unevenly off of Eichi, and Hajime thought for a second that the light on his pale hair gave him the impression of a soft, glowing halo. 

“You know, scenery like this really suits you,” Eichi commented, meeting Hajime’s eyes. “You look like a songbird, or even little garden fairy... It’s a shame they say you aren’t supposed to put songbirds in cages. Would you still sing, I wonder? Well, your voice is too sweet and beautiful for you not to,” he continued. 

“I’m… not really sure what you mean, but thank you?” Hajime gave a small smile. “I was just thinking you look… a bit like an angel. Ah,” he interrupted himself, “that was embarrassing, I’m sorry!” He covered his mouth with one hand and nervously twirled his hair with the other, avoiding looking at Eichi’s face. However, in an instant, Eichi was right next to him, his face way too close for comfort-

“If you think I’m anything like an angel, it seems like you still aren’t understanding me,” he sighed. “Although I do appreciate the compliment. I guess I could say something poetic, like that it does feel like I’m in heaven with you right now, but that would make me cheesy, no?”

Hajime’s cheeks turned redder by the second, and Eichi brushed the hair out of his face, leaning closer before moving his hand to lay on top of Hajime’s hand that still covered his mouth in embarrassment. Gently removing it, and Hajime giving no resistance, his eyelashes fluttered for a second before he finally closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. He tastes like my tea, Hajime thought as his heart raced and he let his eyes close, sinking deeper into the kiss. He felt Eichi’s long fingers running through his hair as his other hand caressed his cheek. Unsure of what to do with his own hands, he simply clutched onto Eichi’s shirt tightly, nervous out of his mind but reminding himself that this was just another part-time job and he had to do his best. So he parted his lips slightly and allowed Eichi the access he desired, not sure what else he could do to be an active participant but not unwilling to try. 

It was strange, to feel Eichi’s tongue inside his mouth, but not unpleasant, and it seemed that his body was starting to instinctively react to what Eichi was doing, and since Eichi hadn’t pulled away or anything, Hajime hoped he was at least doing okay at keeping up. His body felt warm and light, but his head was starting to feel hot and heavy. He opened his eyes, pulling away to breathe, and took in Eichi’s flushed cheeks and dark stare. 

While it was reassuring that he wasn’t the only one being affected, the intensity in Eichi’s eyes made Hajime a little dizzy, feeling like everything was happening so fast and out of control and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t slow it down. Maybe it was just him getting swept up in the moment, or maybe he was just good at his job, but on a whim he climbed into Eichi’s lap, his own eyes lidded as he met Eichi’s gaze and pushed their lips back together. His hands found their way to Eichi’s shoulder and the back of his head, gripping on like he’d slip away if he wasn’t careful, and he was vaguely away of Eichi’s own cold hands slipping under his waistband onto the bare skin of his hips. 

He relaxed just a bit further into Eichi’s lap and was met with a surprise -- a bulge in Eichi’s pants that was just a little further along than he was. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Eichi breathed. Hajime shook his head and pressed their lips back together. Spurred on by this, Eichi grinded upwards, briefly rubbing their crotches together, giving Hajime friction he didn’t know he desperately wanted. Instinctively he grinded back, but used a bit too much force and ended up accidentally pushing Eichi onto his back, while he straddled him on top. 

Mortified, Hajime’s momentary confidence was completely gone and he hid his face in his hands again, but Eichi just sat up slightly and whispered into his ear, “I know I’m paying you for this, but your expressions are absolutely priceless.” He pulled Hajime back down so he was leaning over him as they kissed. Eichi’s hands worked their way up under Hajime’s shirt, tracing upwards until they starting rubbing his nipples. Hajime gasped at the sudden sensation and squirmed a bit, unintentionally rubbing their crotches together again and sending a rush of heat through his entire body. 

Suddenly Hajime finds himself rolled over as Eichi positioned himself above him, pressing their bodies together and a kiss to his neck. “Hajime-kun, I’d like you to take off your shirt,” he breathed.

“W-we’re still kind of in public, someone could walk past and see,” Hajime protested weakly.

“20,000¥,” he countered. Hajime immediately scrambled to get his shirt off, Eichi helping him to unbutton it as quickly as possible. He then leaned back over, dragging his tongue up Hajime’s chest, then settled his lips around his right nipple, first placing a gentle kiss and then tracing his tongue around it before moving on to suck and nibble lightly. Hajime found his breaths coming in shallowly, and he didn’t even realize that his fingers were in his mouth and he was drooling on them a little. 

“President,” Hajime panted, and Eichi nibbled a little harder, “Ah! Eichi-onii-chan,” he squeaked. Eichi looked up, amused. “Not that I’m complaining, but… i-if I’m the one getting paid, should I be the one doing the work and making… making you feel good?” he stumbled over his words trying to convey his thoughts properly, his brain already fuzzy. 

“As lovely as that sounds, this time I’m content to just have a little fun and spoil you… after all, this whole thing is about me spoiling you,” he smiled. “Not that I would object to other scenarios in the future, mind you.” This time he settled his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, first nibbling his earlobe and then leaving a wet trail of kisses down his neck, biting and sucking just lightly to not leave any marks. Hajime felt a hand slip into his waistband and unhesitatingly start rubbing his dick, which was already more than half-hard. He let out a surprised moan before he could stop himself, biting back any more embarrassing noises that might escape his throat. Eichi’s hand was cool and slick on him, but soon heating up and picking up a faster pace. Overwhelmed by everything that was happening and the pressure that was pooling deep in his gut, Hajime couldn’t hold himself back from moaning as he panted, but it just seemed to encourage Eichi, who licked up his neck and then pushed their lips back together as he focused on palming Hajime through his underwear. 

Hajime was embarrassed at how sensitive he was, how easily he was becoming unravelled and how soon he knew he was going to finish, but at the same time, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care when Eichi was leaning over him, looking at him like he was the finest dessert that had ever been placed before him. He had never been stared at so intensely, given so much attention, so intimately, by someone he admired so much. 

Before he realized what was happening, the pressure building up flooded over, and Hajime yelped out, “Ah- I’m-” and he was pushed over the edge with no awareness of anything but Eichi’s hand on his dick and breath on his face. 

It took him a minute to come back to his senses, breathless and clutching Eichi’s shirt like it was his lifeline. Eichi retracted his hand and surveyed it for a moment as a looming feeling of horror settled over Hajime. “Oh dear, it seems you’ve made a bit of a mess, huh?”

“I’m, I’m so sorry, please let me clean it up for you right away! I’m terrible and I’ve gotten you all dirty too, even though you-”

“There, there, no need to worry,” Eichi assured him, seemingly unaffected, as Hajime pulled out a handkerchief and tried to ignore how he needed to change his pants and underwear as he did his best to wipe off his cum from Eichi’s hand. He was NOT going to pay attention to how lewd this felt, how what was on Eichi had come from inside of him -- 

“Ahh, so cute, you’re really like an embarrassed little wife,” Eichi sighed dreamily. “Next time, I’ll take you out to dinner first.” Hajime’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of a next time, thankful that he hadn’t done anything to mess this up. 

“Um, Eichi-onii-chan, are you…” he trailed off with a glance downwards. It felt rude to only be receiving and not giving back, especially when he was getting paid. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing, but my stamina could use some work. I’m afraid I’m a bit too tired from all of that activity to bother with anything else right now. But you know, with some practice, I’m sure eventually we could both keep going for quite a while~”

It was a bit troubling to Hajime that Eichi spoke about their “activities” in such an offhand manner, showing no actual embarrassment whatsoever despite what he claimed, but he wasn’t one to say anything. He leaned his head against Eichi’s chest, too self-conscious to meet his eyes as he proclaimed, “Next time, I’ll definitely make you feel good!”

Eichi let out a laugh. “I believe you. I will definitely make it worth your while.” Hajime glanced up, and the blonde winked at him. 

Later, as Hajime sat in his house doing his homework with his siblings, he heard a buzz from his phone and scrambled to grab it before any of the younger ones could get curious. He opened the message and had to read its contents three or four times before he could wrap his head around the amount of money that had just been transferred into his account, and then he nearly fainted thinking about how much he could be earning by stepping up his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL it only took me three months to conquer my embarrassment and finish writing this (it's 2 am and i'm still too embarrassed to proofread sorry)
> 
> if u enjoy my writing plz feel free to buy me a coffee https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y25JIM and/or talk to me on twitter @ruimoh! ^o^

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written either of them before so im sorry if anything is wrong ... i'll write another chapter or two where things actually happen lmao


End file.
